Swan Queen Music Title One Shots
by evilregality
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots that are written based off music titles. I've also posted them on my tumblr. If you have any requestd or prompts leave them in the reviews, or it's faster if you drop it in my ask box :)
1. You and Tequila Drive Me Crazy

**AN: This story contains explicit content. Cause there are sexy times :)**

 _YOU AND TEQUILA DRIVE ME CRAZY BY KENNY CHESNEY_

The sound of the blender rang through the mansion as Regina walked through the door. She walked through the house toward the kitchen. Emma was dancing in nothing but a white tank top, and underwear. The brunette smiled and leaned against the walk way, watching on as her girlfriend poured tequila in the blender, before spinning around.

"Hey, you're home. Good I have chips queso, and some hot salsa." She walked slowly over to Regina pulling her into a kiss. "Not as hot as you of course, but pretty close."

Regina chuckled, "I see you've had a head start on the drinking."

Emma kissed her again nodding her head. Her hands moved slowly to untuck her girlfriend's shirt from her skirt. Regina stepped away, and walked over to the stove to check out Emma's handy work.

"Hey," Emma said pouting at the loss.

"Oh I'm sure there will be time for that later." Regina grabbed to glasses out of the cabinet and a small plate for salt.

"Nope, that's my job your only job is to sit there and relax." Emma led Regina to one of the bar stools at the nook. She put the small plate away and grabbed the salt.

Emma gave Regina a mischievous grin before making a pile of salt right on the counter. The brunette groaned thinking of the mess that would have to be cleaned later, but that only fed Emma's rebellion. She grabbed one of the glasses and seductively licked the rim, not breaking eye contact with the women across from her. Regina squirmed in her seat. Emma then flipped the cup upside down and salted the rim. After doing this to both cups, the grabbed the blender and poured each of them a margarita.

"I do hope you like tequila." Emma said taking a drink from her glass.

"Oh, I do." Regina did the same only to flinch slightly at how strong they were. "Wow, did you use a recipe?"

"Nope." Emma said popping the p, and taking another drink.

"That's what I thought, so are we drinking our dinner or have you made something to eat as well?" Regina said forcing to large gulps down her throat."

"I was hoping you could help me make some tacos, too." Emma chuckled finishing the rest of her drink and grabbing the tequila bottle from behind her.

Regina grabbed the bottle from her girlfriend and set it down. She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her around the counter. "Is that so." She licked Emma's hand and poured the salt on it, then licked it slowly before taking a swig. Regina pulled Emma onto her lap, and repeated the process, but this time with the blondes shoulder. She then kissed her way up Emma's neck and to her ear. "I think I have a better idea."

Emma groaned as Regina's hand slid up her leg and made circles up her thigh. She slowly walked her fingers to Emma's pantie line teasing, just enough for her to squirm.

"Regina," Emma gasped as she placed her head on her girlfriends shoulder. "I'm suddenly not so hungry for tacos"

Regina chuckled as she continued to play with Emma's pantie line before dipping into the wet curls, eliciting a gasp. She gently put pressure before running her finger up and down the folds of the women sitting atop her. She pulled Emma around so her legs were wrapped around the brunette. Regina slowly slid one finger in and then two slowly pacing as Emma lifted her head and placed her hands on Regina's shoulders. Regina glanced up to watch the blonde unfold in front of her.

"Faster," Emma gasped.

Regina kissed Emma hard and used her thigh to quicken the pace, her other hand in the middle of the blondes back. Emma's hips matched the pace and her head fell back as warmth filled her body, she let out a slow rough gasp and fell into Regina's arms. Regina pulled her hand out of Emma, and grabbed the tequila bottle, taking another shot.

Emma kissed Regina's neck up to her ear. "You drive me crazy sometimes; you and the tequila are quite a pair."


	2. So Complicated

**AN: This ones a bit angsty/sad. Don't forget to send me prompts, please.**

 _SO COMPLICATED - ANNA GRACEMAN_

watch?v=UbyiLQcT5-w

Regina watched the door slam shut. She stood there in complete silence expecting her to come back and they would make up. Nothing. A tear fell down her cheek as she looked up at the chandelier in above her.

Where had it gone wrong, what did she do? Questions ran through her head rapidly her breathing slowly quickened. A part of her wanted to chase Emma across town, but the other knows that she needs her space.

Regina lowered her head looking to the floor "What do I do?"

She heard footsteps coming up the porch. She lifted her head and stared at the door. She glanced over in the mirror on the wall. She was still wearing the dress from the night before; her eyes were red and puffy. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked towards the door.

The door opened and Emma stood in almost the same condition and Regina.

"Yes," Regina said with a slight anger in her voice.

"I-I forgot my keys." Emma ducked around Regina feeling the cold chocolate eyes on her back. She stopped in the middle of the foyer and spun around.

"What?" Regina spat in Emma's direction.

"I don't know Regina I was thinking that maybe we could talk. I just want to know what upset you so much. We use to talk; now you just shut me out." Emma said as she walked closer to Regina.

Regina looked away, "What's there to talk about?"

Emma sighed "Why are you so upset with me, what could I have possibly done wrong?"

Regina looked into the green eyes in front of her "It's complicated."

"Why is it so complicated, I will love you no matter what I just wish you would try." Emma said taking another step toward the brunette placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm just afraid that one day you will leave. I will wake up and your side of the bed will be empty. I'll have to explain to Henry what happened, or worse you'll take him." There was a small squeak in her voice with the last word and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"That's what you do; you can't help it, when things get tough you leave." Regina growled.

Emma let out another sigh and pulled her wife close to her, "I made a promise that I wouldn't leave even if it's what I do. Things are a little rocky now but we'll get through it. I'm not going anywhere anymore."

With those last words Regina finally relaxed for the first time all night. She collapsed into Emma's arms, and swore to herself she wouldn't let her thoughts get the better of her again.


	3. I Don't Dance

**AN: I like this one because it has little Neal!**

 _I DON'T DANCE - LEE BRICE_

watch?v=fBEBbgQEJy4

The ballroom was filled with couples dancing to every song. Multiple suitors came up to ask Emma to dance. She politely turned them down with "i don't dance"

Even her little brother Neal, who was now 4 years old, asked. Emma wasn't planning on dancing with anyone.

"Emma why are you just sitting there like a bump on a log," Snow said with David tailing behind her.

"I don't dance." Emma repeated.

"Well I don't want you to be all alone." Snow took the seat next to her daughter.

Then a brunette came through the door. Emma grinned watching her girlfriend make the walk across the floor. Regina wore a tight fitting skirt, with a top that was almost too revealing. She came up to Emma and crossed her arms around her chest.

Emma squinted at Regina, "I thought you didn't want to come."

Regina "And miss you do absolutely nothing over her in the corner? I was tired of sitting in that house alone." Regina grabbed Emma's hand, "Come dance with me." She said playfully pulling Emma onto the dance floor."

"I thought she didn't dance!" Little Neal pouted as he took his big sisters spot.

"That's the the thing about love little charming," Snow said "Regina has Emma in the palm of her hand."

"Humph!" Little Neal ran of to meet his friends.

Emma twirled, whirled, and waltzed Regina around the floor, causing all the suitors who asked before to turn red in frustration.

"What's with all the angry faces around?" Regina said as the songs slowed down.

"They asked me to dance earlier and I told them I don't dance."

"Well why did you do that?"

"I don't dance, but yet her I am spinning you around in circles." Emma said.

Regina just placed a kiss on Emma's cheek and laid her head on her shoulder. Emma grinned and glanced over the room to see Snow giving her a questioning look. Emma smiled and shrugged, its funny how much she had changed since the day she fell in love with Regina.


	4. Shower

_SHOWER - BECKY G_

watch?v=oF8efZmoGZE

Regina walked through her front door and slipped her heals off.

"I'm home!" She called out, but no reply.

She walked into the kitchen to start dinner, but a small yellow not on the fridge caught her eye.

"I'm babysitting my uncle. That's sounds weird. Henry."

Regina chuckled at the note and took a bottle out of the fridge. She pulled a wine glass out of the cabinet, and was about to sit down when something caught her ear. The faint sound of singing from upstairs could be heard, and she knew who the voice belonged to.

Making her way upstairs the singing grew lounger. Regina tiptoed into her room and listened to the voice through the shower sing at the top of her lungs.

"I got sunshine, on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside, i got the month of May."

Regina quietly made her way into the bathroom, peeling her dress off.

"I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way?  
My girl, my girl, my girl.  
Taking 'bout my girl."

Regina opened the shower door, "You are taking about me right."

Emma turned sharply around with a large grin on her face, "Of course, your majesty."

"Oh," Regina said as Emma pulled her into the shower. "So what has you in such a good mood?" The brunette asked as Emma carefully replaced kisses up and down her neck.

"You, you're the reason I'm in such a good mood. Every time I think of you I just want to sing. It's a shame you didn't come earlier you missed the party of uno dance fest." Emma said pulling Regina into a heated kiss.

"Hmmm, well as much as I love where this is going, I've opened a new bottle of wine downstairs. Our son is babysitting your little brother, and I think we've used enough hot water for the whole town." Regina said turning the water off and pulling Emma out of the shower.

Emma pouted when Regina threw a silk blue robe at her, but reluctantly pulled it on. "Fine but I have plans for you tonight in that bed over there, so drink up."

Regina smiled and grabbed Emma's hand and pulling her close, "I don't doubt that which is why I'm in such a rush."

They both hurried down the stairs and were on their third bottle, giggling at each other on the kitchen floor. Emma was singing loudly and Regina was curled up in her lap. Regina pulled Emma's face closer to hers, and pressed their lips together. Emma put the bottle down and slowly drug her had up Regina's thigh. Regina moaned and went in for another kiss when the door opened. Regina fell of Emma and they both stared at the kitchen entrance, grinning. A certain teenage boy walked in and immediately turned back around

"I don't want to know what you're doing, but can you not do it here." Henry yelled.

Emma and Regina covered themselves as best as they could, "Remember those plans I was talking about?" Emma whispered. With that Regina was dragging Emma up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Love ya kid!" Emma managed to get out before Regina closed the door and threw her onto the bed.


	5. Walkashame

_WALKASHAME - MEGAN TRAINOR_

watch?v=Lpk_auEKLGs

Emma rolled out of Regina's bed and searched the floor for her jeans. She struggled getting them on it was dark out and the clock read 7:00am.

Emma let out a sigh and pulled her shirt on. Grabbed her boots, refusing to put them on, for fear of waking Regina up. She placed a gentle kiss in the brunettes forehead before making her way to the front door.

Her bug was probably still parked outside the Rabbit Hole.

"Looks like I'm walking" she said.

Emma made her way down Main Street, walking past Granny's.

"Good morning Emma" Granny said as she unlocked the door to her diner. "Have a late night?"

Emma put a large smile on her face, "What gave it away?"

"Have you seen your hair, you've got major bed head Hun." Granny snickered.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, "and I'm owning it Granny" she said walking backward. Almost running into Archie and Pongo.

"Emma" he said nodding his head.

"Doctor Hopper," Emma said smiling.

She continued walking down the street and someone have her a judgmental look.

"Oh come, on my dad knows I'm a girl." Emma said accusingly.

She made her way to her shared apartment with her parents. Snow opened the door before Emma could get to it. Snow did a once over and opened her mouth to say something but Emma interrupted.

"Please don't judge, it was mad late, I had lot to drink. I was only being safe." She said awaiting her lecture. Instead Snow laughed saying, "your pants are inside out." Emma looked down and laughed with her mother.


	6. Fall for You

FALL FOR YOU - SECONDHAND SERENADE

watch?v=FKi125iqnFg

The best thing about tonight's that they weren't fighting. The past five days were a blur of yelling and tears.

It all started in Monday after Regina received a distressful text from Emma. She had rushed home and found her wife in the bathtub, knees to her chest, head between them, and water flowing over the lip of the tub. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

Regina walked over a turned the water off trying to coax the blonde out of this state but had no luck. Instead she just let the water drain and wrapped a towel around Emma. She mopped up the water on the floor and after about fifteen minutes she tried again with the visibly upset woman.

She lifted Emma's chin to look into her eyes. The blonde ripped away from Regina's grip, yelled at the woman to leave her alone.

All week Regina tried to get the blonde to talk to her about what happened, or at least speak to Archie. That just cause the blonde to become more hostile.  
Wednesday when Emma got home her parents were sitting with Regina. The blonde lost her temper and refused to speak to anyone locking herself in the guest room. Later that night when she went to shower, the brunette started accusing Emma of not being more open and refused to leave the bathroom.

Tonight however neither one of them spoke a word. Snow was throwing a party for Neal's fourth birthday. So Regina placed a nice outfit for Emma to wear that went with hers on the guest bed. Emma didn't make a fuss about the dress, she just pulled it on and asked Regina to zip it up Henry wore a matching tie. The two were on autopilot, getting ready like they usually do, only with out the random small talk.

Regina's hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel showing the whites of her knuckles, while Emma sat in the passengers seat arms crossed chewing on her bottom lip.

"Shit!" The blonde exclaimed as the taste of blood hit her tongue. Her hand shot up to her lip and she could feel it roll down her cheek. She reached out and opened the glove compartment and pulled a napkin out to apply pressure.

"What happened?" Regina deadpanned without out moving.

"I bit my lip." Emma snapped back, causing their son to flinch slightly in the backseat.

Henry had made it a point to stay quite and not bother his mothers all week. He warmed leftovers for super, went to his small part time job, and stayed in his room out of their way.

As they pulled out into the parking spot, Henry immediately pushed out of the car and ran inside the building.

Before Emma could do the same Regina grabbed her wrist pulling the blonde back in.

"Let me see." She said softly.

Emma turned her head towards her wife, and lowered the napkin she had pressed against it. The lip was bruised a bit and still bleeding. Regina frowned and waved her hand over the injury and it healed almost immediately.

"Thank you." Emma said still trying to leave, but Regina pulled her into a kiss.

There lips hit hard and Emma ran her had over the brunettes cloth covered breast. Regina's slim fingers trailed there way up the other woman's back and into her hair.

Regina broke the kiss and kept there foreheads together. they both breathed heavily.

"I didn't mean to push you this week," she whispered "I just love you so much it pains me to see you upset." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I was a bitch, and I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." Emma said letting a sob out and resting her head in Regina's shoulder.

"Let's make a deal, tonight I will fall for you all over again, you be your charming self," Emma laughed at the pun, "and on Monday we will see Archie together, ok?"

Emma let a few more sobs escape her lips, before she choked out, "ok".

The two walked hand in hand into the ball room, and danced all night neither one bringing the other down like the nights before. They laughed at Henry and Neal's dance moves, drank too much wine, and ended the night proofing into there bedroom. Leaving Henry with his grandparents.

Emma trailed kissed up Regina's sticky naked body and ended at her ear whispered "a girl like you is impossible to find," kissed her cheek, and cuddled her wife closer.

((I would love to apologize for the length but I frankly don't care lol! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!))


	7. Closer

**AN: This ends with smut (Spoiler) just wanted to warn everyone. Also I realize that there may be mistakes, I strongly dislike re-reading my own work. Song requested by reginamillz! :) Hope you like it.**

 _CLOSER – TEGAN AND SARA_

The sun was setting and the streets were dark. The silence was interrupted by the ring of a bell at Granny's. Regina walked out of the diner after having dinner with her son and his other mom. A woman who she knew she had feelings for. She always dreamed of what would happen, and how it would feel to be close to the blonde. What would happen, both women had strong magic.

There was another ring of the bell.

"Regina" Emma said "Wait"

Regina whipped around to meet the green eyes that stare at her. Wind began to blow harder.

Emma took a few steps closer to Regina. "There is something I need to say."

"And what would that be, Miss. Swan?" Regina asked.

"Oh cut the crap Regina, I felt the tension in there." Emma said taking another step closer. The wind blew harder.

"I certainly don't know what you're talking about." Regina said gasping when Emma moved into her personal space.

"Uh huh. I know what you want. You want me underneath you, that's all you dream about." The blonde whispered into Regina's ear, causing her breath to hitch. "Honestly I want to be underneath you, I've been trying to find a way." Emma took a step back to look into the chocolate eyes that looked back at her.

"All I is to get a little bit closer, will you come a little closer?" Emma asked searching Regina's face.

Regina took a step forward and closed the distance between to women. The wind was blowing in a giant circle around the two oblivious women.

"I want you close, I want you." Regina said before pulling Emma into a deep kiss.

A large spark flew into the air, the wind picked up. The night sky began to change colors, as the women explored every ounce of the other that they could. The area around them began to heat up, purple smoke mingled with white. The two began to lift off of the ground.

"Regina," Emma gasped as the other women found a sensitive spot on her neck. "Regina bedroom now!" Without moving Regina poofed the two into the master bedroom at the mayoral mansion.

Regina continued to leave kisses on Emma neck, while the blonde's hands quickly unbuttoned the others blouse. When she had the last button free her hand flew up to the bra clad breast, needing them, causing Regina's head to fall back and moan. Emma reached around and released the bra from the brunette's chest. Her left hand continued to work at the breast, while the other slowly unzipped the tight pencil skirt. Emma took advantage of the open neck in front of her and began to suck on the pulse point. Regina's hands quickly worked at the blondes jeans, but her movements halted when one slender finger slid up her folds.

Her skirt had fallen to the floor along with her black and red laced panties. Emma pushed the Mayor towards the bed, and pushed her down.

"I thought I was on top." Regina whined breathily, causing Emma to smirk and roll the women over. Regina sat up straddling the hips of the women beneath her. She flicked her wrist and the two were officially naked. Emma moaned feeling Regina grind against her throbbing center. She shot her hand back to its spot between Regina's legs. The brunette was more than willing to help the woman beneath her by lifting her hip upward to give Emma room to enter her.

Emma slid one finger in slowly then pulled halfway out adding a second figure and thrusting back in. She moaned at the sight of Regina sitting on her lap riding her fingers. The brunette's left hand was playing with her own breast and her right was balancing her on Emma's torso. Emma moved her free hand on top of the other woman's hip to give better leverage. Regina bit her lip and let another moan out causing Emma to grin.

"I'm close Emma, I'm getting closer." Regina chanted.

Emma pressed her thumb onto Regina's clit applying pressure and moving it in small circles. With that Regina move into a horizontal position giving her better traction; Emma took the plump red lips into her own and moved her hand from Regina's hip up and ran it through Regina's hair.

Regina's walls tightened around Emma's fingers, her body began to shake. The woman above Emma pressed her face into the blonde's chest and let out a breathy "Emma".

Emma helped Regina ride her orgasm, and pulled out of the spent women on top of her.

"Was that close enough your majesty?" Emma whispered in Regina's ear before kissing her neck again.

When the mayor finally caught her breath she looked into green eyes and said "You have no idea."


	8. Waterloo

_WATERLOO - ABBA_

 _watch?v=Sj_9CiNkkn4_

Regina stood at the counter of her kitchen slicing vegetables to get them ready for the big dinner they were hosting. She was listening contently to Emma moving around upstairs getting ready and blaring her music. Suddenly the music got louder and sounded like it was coming from the living room. Regina turned towards the sound expecting to see Emma dressed and read to go. Instead there was nothing, except the sound a familiar intro to a song.

As soon as the first verse started Emma came sliding in the kitchen with nothing on but a white tank top, her blue and black laced panties, and a pair of Regina's extra fuzzy socks. She held up a brush to her lips, singing at the top of her lungs.

"My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender." She began walking towards the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way," She climbed up the stool and lifted herself onto the counter.

"The history book on the shelf," She stood up pointing to the cookbooks on top of the fridge.

"Is always repeating itself," Emma dramatically went to her knees.

Before she could start on the chorus Regina walked up to island and placed her hands on her hips.

"Miss. Swan if you intend on being on time for dinner with your parents I suggest you get yourself dressed, and OFF my counter."

Emma pouted at Regina handing over the brush. "Just one verse?"

The older woman rolled her eyes and yanked the brush out of the blonde's hands. "No I have a lot of work to do."

"Please, it'll make me feel less nervous about telling my parents that I'm in love with the woman who tried to kill them." Pause. "Multiple times." Emma gave Regina another pleading look listening to the music knowing the next verse was coming up. However Regina just turned around pretending not to care, until it hit.

"My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger" Regina had whipped around and pointed accusingly at the woman on her island.

"Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight" She pit the brush down and hoisted herself up meeting nose to nose with Emma.

"And how could I ever refuse?" Regina began to crawl on top of Emma pushing her onto her back, causing the blonde to smile.

"I feel like I win when I lose" The last part came out as more of a whine that singing, before she pressed down of Emma's shoulders. The blonde was quicker though and rolled them over, knocking over the pans that had been placed there. Neither one cared at that point. Their lips were gliding along each other; Regina's hands worked their way into blonde hair.

Suddenly they became aware of the lack of music. Someone cleared their throat loudly and the two tore their swollen lips apart and looked towards the entrance.

Snow was standing there holding a pie dish and David was right behind her with a blush on his cheeks. Emma looked at her parents, mouth still open then down at Regina, who was grinning ear to ear. The blonde let out an embarrassed groan and buried you face in the older woman's neck.

"So, now I guess we can skip the part where we ease them into the idea." Regina loudly whispered into Emma's ear with a chuckle.

"Finally facing my waterloo." Emma jokingly sang before crawling of the counter and back onto the kitchen floor. Tonight would be much different than they had planned.


	9. Fked Up

_**F**ked Up by Young Rising Sons (AU)**_

 _watch?v=qVl7IBAk1Dk_

Emma stood outside of the bar leaning against the wall. Her eyes were everywhere as she took in the sight of the new city she was in. Nothing like meeting new people in a bar, especially on a busy Friday night. The blonde was just about to walk in when someone came tumbling out of the door.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Emma said holding the woman by the shoulders.

The brunette looked up and met Emma's eyes and giggled.

"Honestly, dear I'm not sure if I can stand up straight." She leaned into Emma a little more.

"Well why don't we find your ride home?" She looked around in hopes of someone trailing after the woman swaying in front of her.

"Good luck! I came here alone." The brunette snorted. "I need to get home." She tried to move out of Emma's grip, with no success. "Let go of me, please, I have to get home." She whined.

"I'll take you home then I'm just parked over here." The blonde pointed in the direction of an old yellow bug.

"You drive that and you're still alive." The inebriated woman remarked as she let Emma help her into the car.

Emma helped the other woman buckle her seat belt and watched as she reclined the seat. Emma started the car and pulled into the street. She made it a block before she hit a red light.

"Alright so are you going to tell me where you live or-" Emma looked over and saw the brunette sound asleep in the passenger seat. "Or not."

Emma didn't feel comfortable taking the woman to her place so she drove out of town a bit. She drove down every back road she could find, until she saw the sun rise. Emma looked over at the other woman, the light lit her face perfectly. Despite all of the alcohol her make up stayed perfect, and her hair was ruffled from moving around in the seat.

Suddenly brown eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." Emma said shyly.

Regina grinned from ear to ear, "Oh," She continued as if she finally remembered what had happened. "I apologize, i could never handle beer. I'm Regina, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Emma. So are you going to finally tell me where you live?" She asked playfully.

Emma walked Regina up the small sidewalk to the door of the white house.

"Thank you again for last night." Regina said as they stood in front of her door.

"No problem, made for an interesting night." Emma replied.

Regina held out her hand. "Give me your phone I'll give you my number."

"Ok?" Emma said digging her phone out of her pocket and handing it over.

When Regina finished she opened her door and walked in. Before she could close the door she poked her head out. Next one's on me." The brunette winked leaving Emma on the porch in shock.

"Who burned you with their cigarette?" Emma asked rhetorically with a huff.

Emma stumbled out of her den into the hallway and then slammed into her wife's office. Regina looked up over her glasses and into green eyes.

"A little early to be that drunk, don't you think dear?" Regina said coldly before looking back down at her work.

"I can't stand how you talk to me." Emma said plopping down in the chair opposite the brunette.

"Well maybe if you would stop acting like a child so much-" Regina was cut off by Emma standing up. The blonde slammed her hands on the desk and bent so she was looking Regina in the eyes.

"Oh, I apologize I'm not what you want me to be." She yelled. Regina just continued to stare daggers into green eyes.

"You're crazy." Emma said after a few moments.

Regina sat up more at that comments and brought her face centimeters from her wife's.

"I don't agree." She replied.

"That's fine with me." Emma said before Regina climbed over the desk and locked her lips onto Emma's.

"Tell me, who spilled all that wine on your wedding dress?" Regina asked sarcastically, when she pulled away.

"You are so fucked up, but I love it." Emma said pulling Regina into her lap as she sat in the chair behind her.

"You're so obtuse, but I love you anyway." Regina replied before pulling Emma in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
